An objective clinical test for assessment of the function of the macula will be developed by simultaneously recording visual evoked responses (VER) and electroretinogram (ERG) evoked by stimulating the macula of the human eye. The method will be tested in patients with detachment of pigment epithelium, central serous retinopathy, congenital occlusion of the central retinal artery, and optic atrophy. The same technique will be applied further in fundus diseases of somewhat unclear pathology such as hereditary macular degenerations, and amblyopia. The results of the test will be compared with psychophysical tests done on the same patient such as static and flicker perimetry, ophthalmoscopic, and biomicroscopic examinations, fluorescein angiography, and monochromatic fundus photography.